


It's Still Gay When It's In a Three-Way

by primarycolors92



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Facials, Friendship, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Sexual Experimentation, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 06:16:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primarycolors92/pseuds/primarycolors92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tina's adventurous, Artie's flexible, and Kurt's the one that they want.  </p><p>PWP that doesn't fit with the canon timeline.  Vaguely inspired by Britney Week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Still Gay When It's In a Three-Way

They approach him as a unit, they say, because they want him to know that they both want this. 

“I… what?” Kurt looks from Artie, face open and earnest, to Tina, smiling at him with dirty eyes. “I don’t… what?” 

“Obviously if you’re not interested that’s completely fine,” Artie reassures him, “but we’ve been talking about this for a while, and we really want it to be you.” 

“But you’re—” _straight_ , Kurt wants to say. 

“I’m flexible,” Artie says with a smirk that, well. Kurt’s completely confused right now, but he’s also exceptionally glad he had his bag in his lap before the conversation started. 

Tina reaches out, cautiously, and laces her fingers with his. “This is supposed to be something fun. If you’re not going to enjoy it than neither are we.” She catches his eyes and her smile turns sweet. “And we trust you.” 

Kurt swallows and tightens his grip on her fingers. 

 

Kissing Artie is electric, sharp pinpricks of stubble against his face and the faint taste of Mountain Dew and the absolutely surreal rub of Artie’s tongue against his own. 

Undoing the buttons on Artie’s shirt is intoxicating, sparking a jolt of heat in Kurt’s stomach at the sight of dark nipples surrounded by pale skin. 

Watching Tina and Artie kiss is like witnessing a minor explosion, the drag of Tina’s teeth against Artie’s bottom lip leaving Kurt biting his own. 

“You’re wearing too many clothes,” Tina declares, somehow down to only her pirate-themed panties. She kneels in front of him on the bed, fingers deftly working the metal clasps across his chest. Almost on its own, Kurt’s hand finds itself resting on her ribcage, just to the side of her breast. 

“It’s okay,” she promises. Kurt slides his hand around to cup her breast, measuring the weight against his palm. He pinches a nipple experimentally and Tina bucks her hips against the empty air. On the bed behind her, now divested of pants, Artie licks his lips. 

Tina pushes Kurt’s top off his shoulders, pressing forward so her nipples brush against his naked chest. Kurt hears himself gasp. She presses a kiss to his cheek, too firm to be just friendly, and curls herself into Artie’s side. 

“How do you want to do this?” Artie asks, raising his eyebrows. 

Kurt feels himself blush all the way down to his exposed chest. “I could ride you, if that’s… if that’s okay.” 

Tina takes a break from working her teeth and tongue across Artie’s shoulder to give Kurt a delighted grin. “Have you been _thinking_ about this?” she asks, squeezing the sizeable bulge growing in Artie’s briefs for emphasis. 

Kurt fights the old panic, the idea beaten into him that _wanting_ is a punishable offense, and slides his hand up Artie’s thigh. His fingers brush the edge of Artie’s underwear and he’s suddenly hyperaware of the sound of all three of them panting. Kurt slides the tips of his fingers under the elastic, feeling rough hair and body heat. 

“I think you should take these off,” Kurt says roughly, moving his hands to his own fly. 

Kurt slides off the edge of the bed, letting his pants fall to the floor in a heap, and when he looks back Artie and Tina are both lying on the bed completely naked. 

Kurt is so hard he _aches_. With a sharp _click_ , Tina opens the bottle of lube. 

“I was thinking I’d prepare you, if that’s okay.” Kurt watches her fingers and can only nod. 

Tina places him on his hands and knees, running a soothing hand down the line of his back before fondling his ass. Artie watches them, pupils blown wide, and Kurt gets an idea. 

“Wait,” he says, and Tina barely has time to make an inquiring noise before Kurt’s resettled himself between Artie’s legs, hands on either side of Artie’s hips and face thrillingly close to Artie’s cock. “Much better,” he tells Artie’s dick, and then with Tina’s hand again groping his ass, Kurt licks a stripe from the base all the way to the tip. 

Tina’s fingers are careful around him, circling his rim before sliding inside. Their presence is exhilarating, intensifying, and Kurt imagines he can feel the exact texture of Artie’s dick against his tongue. Tina adds more lube before pressing in a second finger, almost too gentle, and Kurt compensates by swallowing Artie down as deep as he can. Artie moans, fingers clenching around Kurt’s shoulders. In response, Tina pushes three fingers in, hard and deep. Kurt hums his approval around Artie’s cock and _oh_. He could never have imagined it would be like this. 

Tina pulls her fingers out, leaving Kurt woefully empty, and rests her sticky-fingered hand on the small of Kurt’s back. “Is that enough?”

Kurt pulls off Artie’s cock slowly, almost regretfully, allowing the head to slip past his lips with a satisfying _pop_. “That was perfect.” She smiles like she knows exactly what he means (she probably does). 

Artie leans over to grab the box of condoms off the nightstand. “Who wants to do the honors?” Tina laughs, naked and impossibly beautiful, and reaches for the box. 

She rolls the condom on Artie quickly, almost clinically, but when she’s done she leans down for a long, rough kiss. Kurt sees the flash of teeth and watches the way Artie’s fingers tug at her hair. He digs his nails into the flesh of his thigh and _wants_. 

Tina pulls away, lying on her side with her fingers already rubbing circles beneath her legs. 

“Come here,” Artie says. Kurt straddles his lap, allowing Artie to pull him down into a firm kiss. Artie’s tongue finds his way into Kurt’s mouth, causing him to grind down against Artie’s bare stomach. 

“Oh, god,” Kurt moans before he has a chance to feel embarrassed. “Now, please.” 

Artie’s face is an unfairly attractive mix of smug and aroused as he guides Kurt over him, hands resting on Kurt’s hips in a way that’s almost possessive. Kurt rests one hand on Artie’s chest for balance and wraps the other one around the base of his dick, pressing the head against his ass. 

Kurt starts to lower himself down, the burn in his thighs overshadowed by the more pleasant stretch in his ass, the room filled with the sounds of their bodies and their breathing. Kurt glances over at Tina, touching herself and panting through parted lips, before swiftly dropping himself the rest of the way down. 

It burns but it’s worth it to hear Artie _yelp_ , to see the curve of his neck as he throws his head back into the pillow. Artie lets Kurt set his own pace, hands around his waist supportive without being demanding. 

Kurt loses himself in the movement of his body, the feeling of Artie inside him and the even more intimate feeling of Tina’s eyes on every inch of his skin. Kurt’s thighs grow tired but he can’t stop, can’t slow down when the tightening of Artie’s fingers matches the quickening of his breath, when his face grows increasingly flushed and his eyes flutter closed, when he’s getting closer and closer until Tina leans over and whispers something in his ear, something Kurt doesn’t catch, but it’s enough to make Artie to grip hard enough to leave fingerprint-shaped bruises on Kurt’s hips as he comes with a growl. 

Kurt stills, concentrating on the feeling on Artie pulling out of him, his own dick still throbbingly hard. 

Artie kisses Tina gently, one hand resting on her cheek, before she carefully removes the condom and throws it in the trashcan. Artie looks at Kurt, still on top of him. 

“You should totally give me a facial,” he says. 

Kurt considers him carefully. “Well, I didn’t bring anything with me, but I do think I have a cherry-scented moisturizer that would work excellently with your particular—” Kurt stops. Artie is biting the inside of his cheek and Tina has her entire face buried in a pillow. “Oh. I—you really want that?” 

Artie grins. “I’m down if you're down.” 

Kurt swallows, hard. “It won’t take long for me to…” Artie reaches around to cup Kurt’s ass, pulling him up towards Artie’s face. 

At the first touch of Artie’s lips against his dick, Kurt and Tina gasp in unison. Kurt marvels at the feeling of Artie’s tongue rubbing against his head while Tina grinds down against Artie’s fingers between her legs. 

Artie’s obviously inexperienced but well-read, considering the way he works his lips and tongue, and soon Kurt’s pulling away, gasping out a warning and watching in near-disbelief as his come stripes Artie’s face, landing on his cheeks and nose and dripping inside of his mouth. 

“Holy _shit_ ,” Kurt whispers, and Tina bursts out laughing. 

“I think I need a tissue,” Artie says around the jizz in his mouth, eyes held tightly closed. Tina grabs one, still laughing, and cleans off Artie’s face with such gentleness that Kurt, lounging in a post-orgasmic haze, feels the need to look away. 

“Hey,” Artie says, extending his knuckles towards Kurt. “Post-orgasmic fist-bump.” Kurt stares at the fist in question. “This is non-optional.” Kurt returns the gesture cautiously, unable to hold back a smile as Artie turns his fist into an explosion. 

Tina leans over to Kurt and hugs him tightly, somehow platonic despite their mutual nakedness. “Thank you,” she whispers, hair soft against his cheek. 

Kurt’s smile grows even wider. “The pleasure was mine.”


End file.
